


Там нет меня

by Shell_dare



Category: DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alcohol, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dancing Lessons, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Post-Canon, Slice of Life, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:40:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29857518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shell_dare/pseuds/Shell_dare
Summary: Из глубины дальних комнат доносилась негромкая тягуче-отрывистая мелодия, легко раскладываемая на четыре такта.
Kudos: 1





	Там нет меня

**Author's Note:**

> Изначально это была попытка написать еще одно танго-ау, но как всегда герои перекроили сюжет как хотели. Получился скорее “кабинет скорой психологической помощи имени Данте“.  
> Автор принципиально не учитывает в своих текстах события DLC.  
> При большом желании можно найти элементы гета и слэша. А можно не искать.  
> Основной "темой" фика является никак не относящаяся ни к канону, ни к танго, ни к сюжету песня "Там нет меня" в исполнении Севары. Из танго-мелодий использовалась Francisco Canaro "Tú y yo"

Входя в квартиру, Кэт внимательно прислушалась. Из глубины дальних комнат доносилась негромкая тягуче-отрывистая мелодия, легко раскладываемая на четыре такта. Плохо. Это очень плохо. 

Когда они остались вдвоем посреди разрушенного города, то куда больше вырвавшихся на свободу демонов, девушку-медиума напугала перспектива проживания на одной территории с мальчиком без комплексов. Одни только обстоятельства их знакомства говорили, прямо-таки кричали во всеуслышание, что с правилами приличия и нормами морали Данте знаком хорошо если хотя бы по названиям. Однако нефилим оказался практически беспроблемным соседом. Выполняя данное брату обещание... или скорее угрозу... по защите человечества от демонов, из дома – одной из конспиративных квартир Ордена, от которой у Кэт был ключ – он уходил ранним утром и под утро же возвращался, перепачканный демонской и собственной кровью в примерно равных пропорциях. Кэт пока не могла помогать ему в этих вылазках – Данте категорически запретил ей выходить дальше ближайшей булочной до тех пор, пока не заживут полученные раны. А девушка, к ее глубочайшему сожалению, не могла похвастать столь же быстрой, как у него, регенерацией. Кэт чувствовала себя бесполезной, злилась, беспокоилась, придумывала разнообразные кары отсутствующему парню... Подбирала брошенный в прихожей плащ, укрывала одеялом уснувшего на диване измученного нефилима и уходила готовить очередное зелье-энергетик.

Если во время ее коротких прогулок Данте оставался дома, обычно медиума встречали тяжелые аккорды рока, странным образом успокаивающие взвинченные нервы, либо вот это. Звучащие в квартире мелодии танго означали две вещи: во-первых, нефилима накрыло коротким – во всяком случае, до сих пор они длились часов по несколько – приступом депрессии, и, во-вторых, он пьян до невменяемости.

Притормозив перед закрытой – но не запертой – дверью, Кэт побарабанила пальцами по косяку и окликнула:

– Данте, ты голодный? Мне удалось достать нормальной еды.

– Тебе нужнее, – глухо откликнулся парень из-за двери.

Кэт вздохнула. Иногда она откровенно не понимала, что с ним не так. Казалось бы, законченный эгоист, Данте сутками носился по городу, помогая незнакомым людям не то что без вознаграждения, а иногда и с риском для жизни – им так и не удалось избавиться от клейма террористов. Каким-то чудом добывал в окончательно сошедшем с ума городе нужные медикаменты, сидел с ней, когда боль в простреленном плече становилась совсем невыносимой. И ничем, ни единым жестом и взглядом не намекал об ответной благодарности.

За дверью прошуршали шаги, и она медленно, как в фильме ужасов, открылась. Устало привалившись к косяку, Данте отсалютовал ей бутылкой коньяка.

– Тебе не предлагаю. Дрянь редкостная. 

Данте пьяный от трезвого мало чем отличался, разве что на ногах держался чуть хуже. Только во взгляде, обычно укрытом завесой насмешки и пофигизма, отчетливо прорисовывалась отчаянная тоска. По семье и нормальной жизни или по чему-то еще, Кэт не знала. Оба преданные человеком, которому доверяли, оба не имеющие понятия о том, какая она, нормальная жизнь, они вряд ли могли дать друг другу столь необходимое. Но это не значило, что не стоило пытаться. Кэт потянулась и погладила его по плечу.

– Надо поесть. 

Данте задумчиво кивнул, убрал куда-то бутылку, отлип от косяка. Завораживающе-плавным движением качнулся с пятки на носок и неожиданно предложил:

– Хочешь, научу?

– Чему? – Кэт невольно отступила на шаг, хоть угрозы не чувствовала. Но чему он мог...

– Танго.

Сморгнув, медиум ощутила, как заливается краской.

Что Вергилий умеет не только взламывать сложные компьютерные системы и резать демонов на ленточки, она догадывалась. Но едва ли собиралась быть свидетелем этому “не только“. Всё получилось случайно. Братья решили размяться, “выбить друг из друга лишнюю дурь“, по выражению Данте, “разработать совместную тактику“ – по Вергилию. Разумеется, предупредили, чтобы к ним никто не совался, пока не закончат. Разумеется, босс срочно понадобился Кэт именно во время этого спарринга. То, что она увидела, приоткрыв дверь, можно было охарактеризовать только одним словом – страсть. Нет, братья не срывали друг с друга одежду, да и вообще стояли на приличном расстоянии... сплетенные в объятии руки, напряженные мышцы, одинаковая отрешенность на лицах и одинаково прикрытые глаза… и окутывающая их музыка. Кэт аккуратно прикрыла дверь и ушла. В сравнении с этим любые дела могли подождать.

– Приставать не буду, – по-своему расшифровал ее молчание Данте. 

– Н-не в этом дело, – Кэт поспешно замотала головой. Она не хотела обидеть того, кто искренне старался заботиться о ней. 

– А в чем?

– Я просто...

– Эй, я не настолько пьян, чтобы тебя уронить, – нефилим коротко рассмеялся, но тут же снова стал серьезным. – Просто скажи, если тебе неприятно, и я сразу протрезвею.

– Не нужно. 

– Да-да, я понял, – Данте серьезно кивнул, его зрачки на пару мгновений покраснели, и Кэт почувствовала секундный порыв холодного ветра. – Не люблю я это, – нефилим потер пальцем переносицу, морщась. – Ощущение, что наизнанку выворачиваешься. 

– Не надо было...

– Кэт, – Данте двумя пальцами подцепил ее подбородок, чуть приподнимая голову. – Говори, если тебя что-то во мне не устраивает. Тебе же не нравится, когда я напиваюсь. В отличие от некоторых, я не изображаю из себя непогрешимость, – что-то в его тоне настораживало. Очень.

– Ты скучаешь по нему? 

– А ты настолько не хочешь со мной танцевать, что готова поговорить о чем угодно? – нефилим ухмыльнулся, но Кэт чувствовала, что его задело за живое. 

– Ответь на вопрос. Я так хочу.

Данте кивнул, видимо, оценив ее обучаемость. Хотя она не хотела на него давить… 

– Я надираюсь под классику. Кажется, ответ очевиден, – он помолчал. Глухо выдохнул. – Да. Да, я скучаю. Да, меня злит, что тогда я сорвался и перегнул палку. Да, я хотел бы всё исправить. Вообще всё, в том числе ту задницу, в которой мир сидит по нашей вине. 

– Может, попробуем его найти? 

– Он сам нас найдет, как только захочет. Вопрос в том, понравится ли это нам, – Данте пожал плечами. Снова потянулся за бутылкой, но одернул себя. – Ладно, неважно. Что ты говорила про еду?

– Что ты говорил про танго?

– Не отвечай вопросом на вопрос. Кэт, я умею принимать отказы. Нет, значит, нет.

– Я не говорила “нет”. 

– Но если бы было “да”, мы не потратили бы столько времени на разговоры. Не волнуйся, ты меня этим не обидишь. Пойдем. Тебе нужно поесть, а мне пора на охоту.

***  
Посреди ночи ее разбудил осторожный шорох в прихожей. Данте так рано (или поздно) обычно не возвращался. Кэт выудила из-под подушки шокер и решительно вышла в темный коридор. 

– Спокойно, это я, – знакомый голос развеял напряжение. Медиум разжала судорожно стиснутые на рукояти шокера пальцы. Всего лишь Данте вернулся пораньше, должно быть, его хандра так и не рассеялась. И никакой демон ее не нашел. Громко выдохнув, Кэт прислонилась к стене.

– Прости. Не хотел тебя напугать, – нефилим аккуратно забрал у нее оружие. – Иди спи, сегодня я уже никуда больше не пойду.

Данте прошел мимо нее в комнату, а Кэт осталась стоять. Почему он... Должна быть серьезная причина, чтобы Данте прервал охоту среди ночи, когда демоны особенно активны. Особенно активны... и особенно сильны. Только теперь медиум обратила внимание на повисший в прихожей тяжелый запах крови. Наконец стряхнула оцепенение и кинулась в комнату. 

В комнате было темно и пахло кровью. Кэт нашарила на стене выключатель. 

– Не стоит. Смотреть тут не на что. 

– Я принесу аптечку, – девушка убрала руку от выключателя. 

– Не нужно. К утру всё затянется. Серьезно, Кэт, – его голос смягчился. – Иди спать. Я в порядке.

Кивнув, Кэт вышла из комнаты, взяла аптечку и вернулась обратно. 

– Упрямая. 

– А как с вами, мальчишками, иначе? – не включая верхний свет, медиум щелкнула кнопкой маленькой настольной лампы, дающей теплый желтый свет, не режущий глаза.

Данте валялся на диване, прижимая рукой левый бок. Кэт присела рядом, коснулась его ладони.

– Дай я посмотрю.

– Я в норме, правда. Просто поцарапали немного. 

– Если бы немного, ты не вернулся бы так рано. Не упрямься, рану надо обработать. 

– Лучше бы спала... На мне и так всё зарастет, – его пальцы соскользнули с пропитанной кровью майки, позволяя ей наконец добраться до раны. 

Весь левый бок нефилима от подмышки почти до паха рассекал глубокий рваный порез с вывернутыми краями. 

– Больно?

– Если не двигаться, то почти нет. Не волнуйся, убить меня очень сложно.

Кэт достала из аптечки бинт и перекись. Прикасаться к разорванному боку было страшновато, раньше ей не приходилось штопать настолько серьезные раны. Налюбовавшись выражением ее лица, Данте отобрал бутылочку с перекисью и молча опрокинул ее в рану. Опомнившись, Кэт принялась стирать розовую шипящую пену. Нефилим дернул уголком рта, обозначая улыбку. 

– Спасибо. А теперь иди спать. Сейчас очень поздно.

Медиум покачала головой.

– Ты сидел со мной, когда мне было плохо. Теперь моя очередь. 

– Кэт, я ценю твою заботу, но это, действительно, не нужно. Для меня такие дырки не новость, уже к утру я буду в полном порядке, а ты не выспишься. 

Кэт с трудом подавила желание стукнуть упрямца. Можно подумать, она сможет теперь уснуть! 

– Извини, если что не так. Хочешь, уступлю тебе диван? Мне и на полу будет нормально. 

– Нет, лежи, – еще чего не хватало, спихивать раненого на пол. Медиум устроилась поудобнее, воспользовавшись длинными ногами нефилима как опорой. И сама не заметила, как уснула.

Проснулась Кэт от солнечного луча, нагло щекотавшего ей нос. Девушка отмахнулась, села, с удивлением ощупав укрывающее ее одеяло. Данте поблизости не было. Впрочем, в районе кухни кто-то шуршал. И поскольку опасности она не чувствовала, это мог быть только он. 

Она, правда, пыталась выбраться на кухню незаметно. Но обмануть чутье полудемона можно было и не пытаться. Данте всем телом развернулся на случайный шорох, она успела разглядеть мгновенно напрягшиеся мышцы и начавшую прорисовываться за плечом рукоять меча. Опознав ее, нефилим расслабился и махнул рукой за стол. 

– Доброе утро. Присаживайся, я почти. Кстати, выглядишь помятой. Я же говорил, надо было нормально спать. 

Кэт помотала головой.

– Всё нормально. Как ты?

– Да что мне будет, – Данте пожал плечами, ставя на стол накрытую крышкой сковородку. – Теоретически это должен быть омлет, но я, честно, не уверен, что получилось. Я не то чтобы умею готовить…

– Всё хорошо, – она накрыла ладонью его пальцы, легонько погладив. – Я уверена, что у тебя получилось. Не нервничай так.

– Сильно заметно?

– Да, – Кэт не собиралась ему врать. Слепой бы не пропустил, что парня почти трясет от сильнейших эмоций. Правда, она не могла понять их причину. Неужели он настолько не уверен в своих кулинарных способностях?

Кэт сняла крышку сковородки и принюхалась. Пахло недурно, какими-то травами (вроде бы даже не из ее сумки), да и выглядело аппетитно. Девушка взяла вилку и смело подцепила кусочек белой массы.

– Мм, вкусно. 

– Серьезно? Здорово. Тогда ты ешь, а мне пора, – Данте совершил – совершенно явную – попытку сбежать, Кэт едва успела поймать его за край майки.

– Куда собрался?

– Я вчера не закончил. Нужно хотя бы обойти окрестности. 

– Не хочешь оставаться со мной наедине? 

– Глупости, – Данте плюхнулся за стол. – Нет, просто... Верг кое в чем прав. Люди слабее демонов. А мы фактически сбросили орду кровожадных чудовищ им на голову. Пока они сообразят, в чем дело и как защищаться, их пережрут. В моих силах не допустить этого. Наверное. 

– В одиночку это очень тяжело. 

– Да. Но я привык. Мне, правда, надо идти, Кэт. Извини.

– Нет, – Кэт отложила вилку и встала. – Ты никуда не идешь сегодня. Уставший, голодный и измотанный ты с улиц просто не вернешься. Я не позволю, чтобы ты так рисковал.

– Ты готова предпочесть мою жизнь тем, кого я мог бы сегодня спасти?

– Люди не настолько беспомощны. Один день они способны прожить самостоятельно. И – да. Твоя жизнь предпочтительнее гипотетических жизней незнакомцев, – почувствовав, что готова расплакаться, Кэт глубоко вдохнула и решительно выдохнула. – Сегодня я никуда тебя не выпущу. Давай один раз и один день побудем эгоистами. 

Окинув ее на редкость серьезным взглядом, Данте кивнул. 

– Хорошо. Я никуда не иду. Чем предлагаешь заняться? 

Слабо усмехнувшись, Кэт вытащила из потайного отделения шкафчика бутылку коньяка. 

– Этот лучше, чем та дрянь, которой ты обычно травишься. 

– Хочешь присоединиться?

– Пить в одиночку – верный путь к алкоголизму, – Кэт улыбнулась, поймав ответную усмешку. – Не лучший диагноз, так ведь?

***  
– Всё-таки? Почему танго? В смысле… ты не похож на того, кто может уметь… что-то подобное. 

– Знаю, – Данте махнул пультом от музыкального центра, и из колонок полилась тягучая мелодия. Именно ее Кэт слышала тогда, во время спарринга. – Я похож на того, кто умеет только убивать. Можешь не трудиться подбирать слова, правдой нельзя обидеть. Я действительно больше ничего толком не умею. Всю жизнь я только дрался с демонами и вел… ну, не самый правильный образ жизни, – нефилим основательно приложился к своему стакану. Пока Кэт цедила свои пару глотков, он успел выхлебать половину бутылки, и в его глазах уже проступала обычная глухая тоска. – Это мама. Она хотела, чтобы мы умели не только вытрясать друг из друга пыль, но и что-нибудь… как бы это выразиться… созидательное, что ли. А почему именно танго… не знаю. Мне нравится музыка. 

– Скучаешь по ней?

Данте пожал плечами.

– Не знаю… Скорее, нет. Я ведь едва ее помню. Отца не помню совсем. Он постарался стереть все, что могло выдать во мне их сына. 

– Это жестоко.

– Наверное. Но я жив. Значит, это было не зря. Тебе еще подлить? 

– Нет, мне хватит. Лучше научи меня танцевать. 

– Уверена? Что ты этого хочешь? 

– Что за странный вопрос? 

– Хорошо, я спрошу по-другому, – Данте залпом осушил стакан. – Ты просишь об этом, потому что сама хочешь научиться или потому что я попросил, а ты не согласилась и теперь чувствуешь себя виноватой? 

– Если второе, то теперь откажешь ты?

– Кэт. Я не хочу, чтобы ты делала что-то только потому, что считаешь, что другим будет так лучше. Не хочу, чтобы ты поступала во вред себе только потому, что кто-то попросил об этом. Живи для себя, не для других. 

Медиум кивнула. Ей была непривычна подобная забота. Никто раньше, даже Вергилий, не говорил ей подобных слов, на которые отзывалось что-то очень глубоко потаенное внутри. И это было приятно. И она знала правильный ответ.

– Научи для меня. И не трезвей.

– Тогда нам нужно что-нибудь повеселее, – Данте пощелкал кнопками на пульте, перебирая мелодии. – Вот эта подойдет, – комнату наполнило мягкое звучание чего-то очень старого и чувственного. 

– Это... так красиво...

– Я знаю, – губы нефилима сложились в мечтательную полуулыбку. – Мама любила эту мелодию, – он поднялся и протянул ей раскрытую ладонь. Кэт взялась за его пальцы, а потом как-то вдруг оказалась в объятиях, невольно вздрогнув. – Тише. Я тебя не обижу, обещаю. Расслабься. 

– Я понимаю, я просто…

– Знаю. Мы никуда не спешим. Сначала просто привыкни, что я так близко. 

– Тебя это… не обижает?

– А разве должно? – Данте устроил ее левую руку на своем плече и слегка отвел в сторону правую. – Вот так. Кэт, я знаю о твоей проблеме. И был бы полным идиотом, если бы считал, что это не стоит внимания. Все хорошо, мы просто не будем торопиться. 

От его тела шло приятное тепло. Да, она чувствовала в нем демона, но… Кэт сжала пальцы на чужом плече и вдруг поняла, что ей спокойно. Она не просто могла доверять ему – она точно знала, что ничего плохого с ней в его объятиях не случится. Почувствовавший ее настроение нефилим коротко улыбнулся, аккуратно положив ладонь ей на талию.

– Расслабь локоть и обопрись на меня сильнее. И просто ни о чем не думай. Слушай музыку. Слушай не ушами – сердцем. Ты ведь медиум, это должно быть несложно. В хорошей музыке всегда есть магия, ее можно почувствовать. Можешь закрыть глаза, если не боишься. 

– Не боюсь, – ей действительно было нечего бояться. Кэт закрыла глаза, и мелодия – кажется, ушедшая на повтор – словно заструилась по венам, увлекая за собой. И в какой-то момент она перестала чувствовать свое тело как физическую оболочку. Это не было похоже на то, что она ощущала, выходя из тела и странствуя по Лимбо в форме духа, нет, это было что-то новое, незнакомое и необъяснимо притягательное. 

– Ты тоже это чувствуешь, да? – в его тоне ясно слышалась улыбка. – А теперь просто доверься мне.

Обнимающая ее энергия пришла в движение. Такое плавное и органичное, что подчиниться этому движению казалось единственно правильным действием. Кэт двинулась всем телом, шагнула назад, едва ли осознавая, что проводник этой энергии – уверенно обнимающие ее мужские руки. Шаг, шаг, поворот, а потом ее мягко притянули ближе, позволив пальцами скользнуть вдоль чужой спины, огладив хорошо ощущаемые контуры татуировки. Кэт прижалась виском к виску, хоть для этого пришлось ему чуть наклониться, а ей чуть потянуться вверх. Движения стали еще мягче, еще плавне, шаги еще медленнее, а объятия – нежнее. Последние аккорды мелодии вплелись в дыхание, оседая на донышке легких, на кончиках пальцев, словно все тело превратив в вибрирующую струну, отозвавшуюся на легчайшее прикосновение.

Кэт открыла глаза, только осознав, что ее куда-то переносят. Данте аккуратно усадил ее на стул, выключил музыку и присел у ее коленей. 

– В-вау, – Кэт облизнула губы, еще не совсем вернувшись из транса. 

– Отдышись, – нефилим понимающе улыбнулся. – Чай будешь?

– Да, – медиум кивнула. – Это… ты даже не объяснял ничего.

– За правильной техникой – это к Вергу. Я предпочитаю просто получать удовольствие. Ты же не будешь убеждать, что тебе не понравилось? 

– Понравилось, – Кэт приняла из его рук дымящуюся чашку, ойкнула и поспешила поставить ее на стол. Ненормальный, предупреждать же надо, что так горячо! – Я такого никогда не чувствовала. Это магия такая? 

– Кто знает, – Данте пожал плечами. – Но даже если магия, то она безвредна, – он сделал чай и себе, умостившись на соседнем стуле. – Так редко бывает, на самом деле. Магия танго слишком зыбкая штука, чтобы можно было быть в чем-то уверенным. Я просто знаю, что... Впрочем, неважно. Из меня не слишком хороший партнер, на самом деле, – с сомнением поболтав содержимым своей кружки, он плеснул туда коньяка. – Верг постоянно жаловался, что я его не слышу. Что ж, кажется, он оказался прав. 

– Давай все исправим. Я уверена, если вы просто поговорите, все наладится. 

– Думаю, просто разговором такое не решается, – нефилим помолчал, допивая свой чай. – Но ты права. Мне надо сделать первый шаг, а дальше будь что будет. Давай отыщем моего брата, пока мы оба с ним не наломали еще больше дров. Поможешь?

– Конечно, – Кэт улыбнулась. – В конце концов, должен же быть в этом доме хоть кто-то, способный танцевать трезвым.


End file.
